


Delicate

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Droplet<br/>Requested by Margotgrissom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

The silence was excruciating as Brenda stood next to Sharon Raydor in the otherwise empty elevator. Lately every time she was in the presence of the captain, she felt uncomfortable, an unfamiliar warmth  taking over her body. She could always feel it whenever the woman was near her, could constantly feel Sharon’s eyes on her.

 

She needed to get away from her as quickly as possible, to get away from this unbearable tension. When the elevator doors slid open Brenda tried to rush out when her heel caught on something and she stumbled forward. Two hands came to rest on her hips, steadying her, keeping her from falling flat on her face.

 

“Careful, chief,” a soft voice said in her ear, her breath caressing her skin. Brenda felt her heart skip a beat. The captain was so close her, she could feel her warmth envelop her, could smell her enticing perfume.

 

Involuntarily she felt herself lean back until she felt Sharon’s body against her own, the woman’s breasts grazing against her back. Sharon’s fingers slipped between Brenda’s blazer and the edge of her trousers, skimming over the small strip of exposed skin. Brenda sighed and shivered, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin. With trembling hands, she covered Sharon’s, trailing her fingertips over the captain’s knuckles, the back of her hands, her wrists until she met the sleeves of her blazer.

 

She heard Sharon inhale sharply, her grip on Brenda’s hips tightening as her thumbs brushed over her hipbones. The closing of the elevator doors snapped Brenda out of her reverie. Quickly she stepped forward, jamming her arm between the doors as captain Raydor’s touch disappeared and Brenda found herself longing for its return. Without looking back she exited the elevator, leaving Sharon alone, clutching her hands tightly.

 

Instead of going to her office, Brenda went to the bathroom, needing a minute to compose herself. She held her hands under the tap, splashing the cold water into her face. Unable to stop her hands from shaking, she placed them on the edge of the sink, leaning heavily on it as she lifted her gaze to look at her reflection in the mirror.

 

Small water droplets were running down her forehead and cheeks, dripping from the tip her nose and her chin, but that wasn’t what Brenda was looking at. The woman in the reflection was a stranger, someone she didn’t recognize. The look in her eyes was unfamiliar. She wondered when this had happened or if it had happened over long periods of time and she simply hadn’t noticed it until now.

 

Grabbing a paper towel, she dried her face. Was captain Raydor to blame for difference? Brenda didn’t know anymore. She certainly was to blame for some of these unexplained feelings that were raging inside her body. The paper towel crunched in her clenched fist. She needed to know what was going on, what Sharon was playing at.

 

She tossed the paper towel in the trash and left the bathroom. She glanced at the murder room, before walking in the opposite direction. This needed to be solved and it needed to be solved now. The ride in the elevator was arduously long and Brenda worried her bottom lip between her teeth until the doors opened on FID’s floor.

 

She crossed the distance to captain Raydor’s office, ignoring the curious looks from the officers seated behind their desk. She only had a single goal now, being driven to this moment by Sharon’s endless flirting. Every glance, every smile had been like a droplet of water and now whatever it was that had happened in the elevator had been the last drop that had made the bucket over-flow. Yanking the door to the office open, she stepped inside.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Brenda asked, slamming the door shut behind her. Captain Raydor’s slowly raised her head, tearing her eyes away from the paperwork in front of her as she pushed her glasses further up her nose, appearing absolutely unimpressed by Brenda’s little outburst.

 

“Excuse me?” she said slowly, her voice dangerously low as she narrowed her eyes. She hadn’t taken that tone with Brenda since the Ally Moore case, but Brenda was too wrapped up in her tirade, in her own mind to notice.

 

“With your little glances and your small smile and then those soft touches, why are you doing this to me?” Brenda continued. Sharon’s eyes moved to the glass wall of her office. Her subordinates were looking at the pair of them and she hoped that the glass was soundproof. Brenda watched as the captain got up and closed the blinds, shielding them from unwanted witnesses.

 

“I’m not doing anything you’re not doing to me,” she stated, turning around to face Brenda, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“What?” Brenda asked, genuinely confused. _She_ hadn’t been doing anything to Sharon. She was married to a man. She wouldn’t be flirting with someone else, let alone a female subordinate officer. And save for a handshake, she had never intentionally touched the other woman.

 

“Do you think I can’t feel your eyes on me when I’m not looking at you or notice the way you stare at my lips when I talk?” Sharon said sharply. Brenda felt herself blush. She was guilty of all the things that Sharon accused her of even if sometimes those things had happened without her wanting it.

 

“And just now in the elevator, what was that?” Brenda queried, hoping to spin the conversation back to Sharon and what had she had done instead of her own faults.

 

“I prevented you from falling,” the captain explained as if it was the most simple thing in the world, an almost innocent look on her face. But there was a defiant glint in her eyes that dared Brenda to continue with this line of questioning.

 

“And then you touched me,” Brenda went on, recalling how Sharon’s touch had been, how wonderfully soft her fingertips had been against her skin.

 

“I did,” Sharon acquiesced. “And you returned that gesture if I’m not mistaken.” Brenda lowered her gaze, feeling a slightly ashamed as she remembered touching Sharon’s hands, her wrists.

 

“So what’s this?” Brenda asked, desperation lacing her voice as she gestured between the two of them, her eyes finding Sharon’s again. The look on Sharon’s face had softened and the tension that had been in her shoulders had dissipated. She took a step closer, dropping her hands from her hips. She looked almost defeated.

 

“Are you certain that you want to know? Because I don’t think that you do.” she said softly.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“What I’m trying to say was that once you know, maybe there is no turning back and you’ll regret it.” Sharon’s green eyes searched her own as if trying to find what Brenda wanted from just the look in her eyes. Brenda didn’t doubt her answer for more than a second.

 

“I want to know.” The words had barely left her mouth when Sharon cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Brenda tensed up momentarily, unsure of how to respond. But Sharon’s lips moved slowly against her own and Brenda felt herself kissing the woman back, bringing her hands up to tangle her fingers in the captain’s impossibly soft hair.

 

Their lips parted and their tongues touched, sliding against one another. It was slow kiss that was meant to be an exploration and an explanation at the same time. Brenda whimpered into the kiss. These weren’t droplets anymore. It was as if someone had turned the tap right open and there was no stopping it. Sharon had been right. There was no turning back now. She understood it now.

 

“No, not yet,” she murmured against Sharon’s lips when the captain tried to pull back. She wanted, needed Sharon like she had never needed anything else before. She craved her touch and her kiss and she suspected that this was probably the only time she would get them, so it couldn’t stop, not yet. She desired more. She moaned with happiness when Sharon kissed her again.

 

She wound her arms around Sharon’s neck, pushing her body close to the captain’s, their breasts brushing together, hips touching. Sharon’s fingers trailed down her sides before resting lightly on her hips. Her touch was so soft, so delicate as if she was afraid that any second now Brenda was going to change her mind and run away from her. The thought didn’t even cross Brenda’s mind. How could she ever walk away from this when it felt so right despite it being wrong?

 

“You’re still here,” Sharon whispered against her lips when she broke the kiss and Brenda stayed in her arms. Brenda smiled and looked up at Sharon in her eyes. The woman had honestly expected her to run. Maybe that would have been the wise thing to do.

 

“Yes, I am and I’m not leaving,” she stated, tracing Sharon’s jaw with her fingertips. She looked beautiful with her hair mussed and her lips swollen from their kisses. The green of her eyes seemed so alive, so vibrant.

 

“Maybe you should.”

 

“And maybe I shouldn’t.”

 

“What about your - -,” Sharon started, but Brenda cut her off with a quick kiss. She didn’t want to hear the word husband or marriage. She didn’t want to think about Fritz or how this would affect him and their relationship. She just wanted be with Sharon while she could before reality came crashing back.

 

“I don’t want to think about that. Not now, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Sharon replied with a weak smile before she leaned in to kiss her again. Brenda gave herself to her. She needed to be in this moment while it lasted before they went back to furtive glances and unresolved tension that she now finally understood. Because they both knew that once this was over they would go back to being chief Johnson and captain Raydor, that Brenda would go home to her husband and tell him that she loved him.

 

Brenda just reveled in this delicate moment that could shatter any second, allowed herself to let this unfamiliar feeling of happiness to sink in so she could recall it whenever she needed to, so she could always remember that this was where was she belonged. 


End file.
